Kamen Rider Decade
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, Decade, see Tsukasa Kadoya. is the title of the first-half of the 2009 edition of the long-running Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu dramas. Decade, as its title suggests, is the tenth of the Heisei Rider Series, having begun with Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000. It began broadcast the week following the finale of Kamen Rider Kiva and is featured in Super Hero Time alongside the 2009 edition of the Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The catchphrase for the series is . Plot The story revolves around the nine previous universes of the Heisei Kamen Riders merging into one, something that would destroy all the worlds. To prevent this, Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and is told that to protect his own world he must travel with Natsumi and her grandfather to the other Kamen Riders' Worlds (referred to as an A.R. World or Another Rider's World) and eliminate the anomaly in that world. Along the way, confronting the mysterious Narutaki and the thief Daiki Kaitoh, they are joined by Yusuke Onodera of the World of Kuuga and Kivala of the World of Kiva.テレビ朝日|仮面ライダーディケイド Characters Kamen Riders Other World Kamen Riders Movie Exclusive Riders Original Series Riders Allies *Eijiro Hikari / Doctor Shinigami / Ikadevil *Kiva-la *Ai Yashiro *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Arms Monsters *Reiko Momoi *Ai, Mai and Mi *Yuri Tomoda *Toko Yashiro *Kohana *Owner *Naomi *Teddy / Macheteddy *Grandmother *Mayu *Alternative Natsumi Hikari *Chinatsu *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Hikoma Kusakabe *Kuroko *Kurando Tani *Masahiko Okamura *Sayo Kadoya / High Priestess Bishium |Shotaro Hidari/Philip |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Birth |Shintaro Goto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Birth Prototype |Akira Date |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Meteor |Ryusei Sakuta |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Wizard |Haruto Souma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; "|Beast | Kosuke Nitoh |} |} Villains *Narutaki/Colonel Zol/Doktor G *Grongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Fangires **Beetle Fangire **Yuki *Mirror Monsters *Undeads **Paradoxa Undead **Fourteen *Orphnochs **Tiger Orphnoch **Dragon Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch *Lords **Taurus Ballista *Imagins **Alligator Imagin *Oni Brothers **Goludora **Shilubara *Worms **Phylloxera Worm *Makamou **Gyuki *Gedoushu **Shitari of the Bones **Chinomanako **Sasamatage **Nanashi Company **Susukodama *Dai-Shocker **Apollo Geist **Ambassador Hell **General Jark **King Dark **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Schwarian **Ritsuko Okamura **Dai-Shocker Combatmen **Chaps *Super Shocker **Bee Woman **Neo Organism **Doras **Super Shocker Combatmen Episodes In an interview in the March 2009 issue of Kindai Magazine, Masahiro Inoue stated that Decade was slated as having only 30 episodes.Kindai March 2009 A subsequent interview in Otonafami magazine confirms that only 30 episodes were filmed. No.19 The final episode count as stated in TV-Kun is 31.TV-Kun September 2009 Episodes that are tributes to the previous Kamen Riders will have episode titles similiar to that particular season of Kamen Riders (this was became the same as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger). ''World of Stronger'' For Decade's S.I.C Hero Saga side story tells of how Tsukasa and the Hikari Studio crew enter the reality in which ''Kamen Rider Stronger takes place and meet up with the characters within, such as the original Yuriko Misaki. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, June 2010. # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : 仮面ライダーディケイド！！｜武田航平オフィシャルブログ 『MY ROOM』 Powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : ５年ぶりに復活っ！！｜杉浦太雄オフィシャルブログ『杉浦太雄 All My Life』 powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: , * Others: , , , , , Notes * This is the first rider series that has a crossover with Super Sentai. * There are no new kinds of villains in this series, only past villains and villains based on past series (such as the Thorn Fangire and Crocodile Imagin) ** Narutaki does not count as he eventually became Colonel Zol and Doktor G. References Category:Over-Technology Category:Heisei era